


Foundry 3.5

by Eleni_Sk



Series: Shenanigans in Time [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: “But I really don’t understand why I am here or how.” The brunette said.“The how is complicated and you will stop paying attention to my explanation after a few words. As to why, there is no easy way to say this, but Oliver is alive, and he will be found in a few months from when I took you.” Felicity said in one go.





	Foundry 3.5

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow or its characters. if i did things would be so much different. Enjoy!

Thea Queen had just put on her pajamas and was about to get into her bed. Her plans for the night had been completely different at first. She had planned a night out clubbing and getting drunk, but after her first drink, she felt an emptiness inside her. That feeling almost had her to tears, thus she decided to get a cab to the manor. She had a shower and put on her pajamas. She had just pulled her covers, when a bright light enveloped her, band Thea disappeared from her room.

In another blast of light, Thea Queen reappeared in what she could only describe as a computer lab. With weapons. And costumes? The place had no windows, but it had plenty of white lights, illuminating it. There was a circle of sorts, made from computers and screens. On the wall next to her were mannequins, each wearing a leather costume in different colors, a couple were bare. On the wall next to it were knives and arrows and guns and things she didn’t recognize. And on the other side of the room was what she could only describe as a training area.

“Hello, Thea.” A famine voice came from behind her.

The girl in question spun around and was startled to see a beautiful blond woman behind her. She must have been around her mother’s age. she wore a black dress and shoes; she wore a single row of pearls, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore black and amber glasses. Her pink lips contrasted with her clothes, greatly.

“Where am I? How did I get here and Who are you?” she asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Well, you are at the Foundry 3.5. You won’t believe me, but I time-teleported you here, in 2039. And as for who I am, well, my name is Felicity. I will keep my last name to myself for now, because I need you to understand that this is not about me. This is about Oliver and you, mostly.” Felicity explained.

“I’m sorry what?” Thea blinked.

“I know how it sounds, believe me, I do. But I had no other way of giving you the information I am going to give you and I have nothing to lose at this point, so …” she looked down sadly.

“I didn’t do any drugs tonight, why I have illusions like that?” The backed away a couple of steps.

“You are not high, Thea. I made sure you weren’t. I need you sober and clean. Because you are going to help me change your future, my past and my present.” The blonde said, not moving an inch. “It took me a while to get the date right. You had told me years ago about this night. How you felt an emptiness inside you that made you want to cry. How you got the hell out of that club.”

“B-But I don’t know you.”

“You don’t, not yet. But in a couple years, from your time, you will adopt me as your big sister.” She smiled softly. “I almost cried when you told Oliver that. We were in the middle of an argument and you threw a book at him and said: ‘Don’t mess with my big sister, asshat’.” she smiled softly at the memory.

“I always wanted a big sister.” Thea said tenderly.

“I always wanted a little sister, too.”

“But I really don’t understand why I am here or how.” The brunette said.

“The how is complicated and you will stop paying attention to my explanation after a few words. As to why, there is no easy way to say this, but Oliver is alive, and he will be found in a few months from when I took you.” Felicity said in one go.

“What?!” she exclaimed. “He is alive? Oliver is alive?”

“He is alive and well. Relatively speaking. He always had a different definition about the word ‘fine’.” She rolled her eyes. “But we should get to the point, because as much I love having you here with me, I am anxious for you to change a few vital things.”

“What things?” Thea asked.

“I’m getting to it.” She moved in the circle of the computers and sat on one of the chairs.” Have a seat” she offered her the other, which Thea accepted. “Oliver will come back with a mission from his father. And this is how our downfall started. Before I even met him. To save the city and right his wrongs.” Felicity said, “He will try to do it on his own at first, but he will bring in people as he realizes that he can’t do it on his own and that he is being an idiot. He will become the vigilante. They called him the Hood at first, terrible name.” she rolled her eyes. “He had a body count, I won’t lie. But he did so much good for the city. And eventually he stopped killing. He only broke his rule a handful of times. But it wasn’t enough. We didn’t do enough. The city went from bad to worse. Corruption ran deep and went deeper. And we were betrayed more times than I care to count.” she said bitterly.

“So, you were on his team?” Thea asked.

“Yes, I was. It took him a few months to let me in on his secret, but it’s not like I didn’t suspect it. He kept coming to me with ridiculous requests and excuses.” She smiled a little at the memories. “We did our best. We teamed up with other heroes and their teams. We even formed Justice League, but in the end it didn’t matter. In a matter of five years I lost all of you.”

“All of us?” the teen asked.

Felicity looked away for a moment, fighting with her tears and losing. “Yeah. I lost my sisters and my brothers. And I lost my husband.” She said as tears escaped her eyes. “I lost you, Sara, Nyssa, Lyla, Diggle, Roy and I lost Oliver. And I didn’t even have enough time to enjoy my marriage before he was taken from me. And he never got to live. We never …” she sobbed.

“Felicity, what’s your name?” Thea pleaded with her eyes.

“Queen. I’m Felicity Queen. Oliver’s wife” she said tenderly, as if those words were the most sacred.

“Oh, my god.” Thea gasped. Her world was spinning out of control. Oliver was alive and he was coming home, but with a mission that eventually would cost his life the and the lives of others, her own included. And his wife, his widow had brought her there to change all that. Bloody Hell.

“I brought you here to show you some memories, to learn from our mistakes. To save him, to save them.” Felicity almost begged.

“Tell me what I have to do.” Thea said determined.


End file.
